fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Malana Kalani
Malana is a main character of the game Global Stars and is a member of the group NEON GIRLZ. Her image color is neon pink. Her concert chant is: "Let's do this! Malana no (hato!) Yeah! (Yeah!) That was great!" (Hato is heart in Japanese) Appearance: Malana has caramel brown hair tied in pigtails with large brown eyes. She wears hot pink puffy earrings and a hot pink bracelet as accessories. She often wears her World Arts Academy Tokyo uniform but during out of school, she wears a white top with a pink bow on the right side and a light pink skirt, and she also wears long white socks and light pink sneakers with laces. Personality: Malana is a bubbly and timid girl who can be a cry-baby. She often cries when she is nervous, or when she gets scolded by Makana, as Makana hates her for her crying or annoying her. But Malana loves to sing ever since she was a baby, and wants to follow her dreams as following her mother’s footsteps. She is known as the baby of the group as she is very babyish at times. History: Malana's family occupation as a idol started when she was a baby and her mom has graduated from her group Elemental while her father has composed some music for her production company, All That Productions. So with that, Malana was taken care with her sisters Makana and Roselani until she was 2 and a half. Malana loved idols and dreamed of following her mother's footsteps, and often goes to her mom's own music lessons with Roselani. Malana started her idol career when she wanted her and Makana to audition for World Arts Academy, and she passed with all of her strength. After passing, she and Makana decided to stick together when they found out they were formed with two other girls. Solos: * Senkou Resolution * Someday of My Life Relationships: Makana Kalani: 'Her sister and roommate. Even though Makana hates her for her annoying babyish side, the two girls have a strong relationship with each other and care for each other. Malana always listens to her, such in interviews when Makana asks her to be quiet otherwise she will annoy people. 'Fujiko Miki: '''Fujiko cares for Malana and treats her like a older sister. Malana will often interrupt her in a conversation at times, mostly when Fujiko has conversations with Makana. '''Luchia Rossi: '''Luchia understands her for her cute personality, and has been requested to watch Yuri no Mahou with her from another girl named Cosette. Luchia makes Malana feel comfortable at times. Affiliated Units: NEON GIRLZ- Member Tsubaki Team- with Cecilia, Cosette, Rodrigo and Hye Yun Trivia: * Malana is a cute type idol * The section she was chosen to be is in Song. * She likes to wear cute clothes. * Malana is an Aries. * Her audition grade is a B * Her nickname by fans is Maranan * Malana was inspired by the Of Mice and Men character Lennie. * Malana's fave food is fruit candy but however hates kalua pork, and her fave drink is milk. * She likes watching magical girl anime, such as Yuri no Mahou. * She loves listening to her mom's band Elemental, and she loves the song Watashi O Dakishimete. * She is scared of lizards. Interview: '''What position are you within the group? I'm like the sub-leader, since my sister is the leader. What is your first impression of your fellow NEON GIRLZ members?: '''Makana can scold me at times but I love her. Fujiko is a sweet person as well and she treats me like how Roselani treats me and I love Luchia as she often watches TV with me. The members are like family to me and they always include me. '''Favorite food?: I love fruit candy- I mean it's sweet and kinda healthy. Favorite drink?: I love any type of milk. Favorite animal?:'''I like pets, like rabbits and mice. I wish in the future, I can keep a dozen of those. '''Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Eating. I mean, you need to have nutrition, right? What's your favorite subject?: Art. I love drawing people and some part of nature in different styles. What's your star sign?: I'm an Aries, which means I often use my imagination. After all, children in my hometown says, you can always use your imagination, right? Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at?: Drawing. I mean I love to draw animals, and everyone praises me for drawing their cute eyes. Favorite type of weather? Sunny weather, because I love the outdoors.Category:NEON GIRLZ Members Category:Cute Idols Category:Global Stars Characters Category:EuroIdols